


Lost Excerpts- Of Dark Curses and Death Notes

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Series: Lost Excerpts [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Cursed by Kinshiro, Curses, Curses on En, M/M, One sided Kinshiro/Atsushi, black magic, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinshiro is PISSED! How dare that Yufuin En take his At-chan away from him and make him his lover?! Granted, they're no longer best friends but still! Due to this rage, Zundar sends Kinshiro to Ouran Academy to meet the president of the Black Magic Club. "Yufuin En must die!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Excerpts- Of Dark Curses and Death Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part three of the LE series! This time, a little crossover between Binan Koukou and Ouran! Hope you enjoy! Thank you to all who have liked or commented on the other installments, or have even read it! Hope you continue to read these as they come out!

It was a very, very normal day for Kusatsu Kinshiro. Nothing like being the president of the Student Council of Binan Koukou and having to see your ex-best friend together with this other dude that just came in and snatched said ex-best friend away as a best friend and a lover.

Once again, the Student Council room was full to the brim with ominous and dark energy. So much that Zundar was playing around happily on Kinshiro's desk.

"President, another hard day it seems?" Akoya asked, gently twisting his hair around his delicate finger.

"Why of course it would be Akoya. After all..." Arima started, feeling Kinshiro's hard glare at his face.

"Arima, please be quiet. Akoya, I'm fine. There's nothing much different than usual." Kinshiro calmly said as he scribbled some things on the paper in front of him.

The green haired male and the pinkette looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, we've finished up the duties on our side. We'll see you tomorrow ne?" Arima quickly said, grabbing his book bag and headed towards the door.

"Ne President, don't stress. It will give you premature wrinkles." Akoya quickly followed suit and left the Student Council room, leaving Kinshiro and Zundar alone. 

Zundar got up and looked at the leader of Caerura Adamas. "Aurite. I know there is something bothering you greatly. If you don't voice these problems now, it may affect your ability in battle Dar." 

"Zundar-sama, there really isn't anything wrong." Kinshiro kindly replied.

"There is something that should help you relieve your problems. And I know the person to help you." Zundar lifted his nose to the ceiling. A dark cloud centered around the silver haired male, and suddenly he was lifted from his seat into the air. And sent to another high school.

"Ouch!" Kinshiro winced as he got up, brushing the dirt off of his white uniform. Looking around, the campus was awfully different.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy Dar." Zundar told Kinshiro. 

The silver haired male looked around this high school campus. The feel was very antique like. Very vintage. He liked the feel it gave, with the perfect amount of beauty and elegance only the best riches could buy. 

He entered one of the many buildings that were on this campus. Strolling through the halls. He was stopped by a fair lady, maybe a year younger than Kinshiro himself.

"Hello there. Are you here to look for something?" She asked. 

Kinshiro looked at the female questionably. Then, a cloaked figure with a candle holder and a sock puppet came towards the duo. "I've got this one. Go back to the Clubroom." The male said.

The female nodded. "Got it, President!" And with that Kinshiro was left alone with a questionable individual. This individual seemed to have a strange laugh and was dressed pretty dark for the middle of the day.

"So, you're Kusatsu Kinshiro. I assume."

Kinshiro stiffly nodded. 

The cloaked man grinned. "I've been expecting you. I believe I have something you would surely desire now."

Kinshiro's small eyes slimmed even more. "Really now...?"

The cloaked male turned around. "Follow me... To the Black Magic Clubroom."

The silver haired male was skeptical on whether he should follow this stranger or not. However, he was curious about this 'black magic.' So he decided to follow him.

The journey was short. And very very ominous. The mystery man opened a black door and entered. "By all means, come inside."

As Kinshiro entered, he felt a huge amount of negative energy go through his body. To him, that felt like power.

"I was confronted by that animal of yours, Zundar. I have many solutions to the... Dilemma you're having right now."

Kinshiro faced the mystery man. "Really now? I have no such-"

"But you do. You want to curse somebody so bad that they should disappear from the face of the earth." The male grinned.

The word 'curse' sounded very, very intriguing to Kinshiro. "I'm listening."

"Here, the Black Magic Club sells a variety of objects to aid a person in need of a curse or two. I believe these two things are what you desire."

The male gave a notepad and a doll to the other male.

"That notepad is a Death Note. Write this persons name in it, and a curse as bad as death will come over this person. The doll is your standard voodoo doll. Pins and needles will give great pain to the person whose name is on that doll."

An evil smirk came over Kinshiro. "How much are these?"

The transaction was made and Kinshiro turned around towards the door. But he forgot to even ask for the guys name! "Hey, if I decide to come back here, who do I look for...?"

"Nekozawa. Look for a Nekozawa Umehito. And meet my puppet Beelzenef."

"Nice to make your acquaintances, Nekozawa."

The next day, Akoya entered the Student Council room, swearing it was colder.

"Good morning Predident. Say, did you turn on the air conditioner..?"

Hardly a reply came out of the silver haired male as he continued to scribble a bunch of stuff on his pad.

Arima, who was already there, looked at Akoya, who looked back at him.

"What are you writing?" They asked, looking at the pad from behind Kinshiro's head and immediately their faces turned blue.

There was a pad. And all it said consistently was "Yufuin En must die." And there was a voodoo doll with pins all over his hands. It was also positioned so then it looked like it was getting crucified.

A dark laugh came out of Kinshiro's lips. "This time, Yufuin will pay for what he's done, Dar!"

Carefully Akoya and Arima stepped back. "Just what has Zundar done to you?!!"

"Why nothing Dar."

"HE HAS!!"

Meanwhile...

Atsushi and En were climbing up the mountain of stairs to get to their school when En started rubbing his hands again.

"En-chan? Something wrong?" Atsushi asked.

En didn't really know what to say. "I think so. I mean, since last night I've been feeling needle-like pain all over my arms and hands, like I'm being crucified or something."

"Maybe... Somebody's cursing you?" Atsushi asked.

"Oi oi! Don't even go there ok?"

And En never knew the source of his pain was because Kinshiro wanted him gone and away from Atsushi. Did the pain stop the third year from that though...? Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> EHEHEHE.... More random nonsense! But I love writing these, and I hope you enjoy reading them! Until the next one!


End file.
